


Popwich is VALID

by lonzha572



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, UwU did we mention that sandwich wont show up until chap 4, bc he always only shows up in chap 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonzha572/pseuds/lonzha572
Summary: Popcorn's Canon backstory sucked so we wrote another one. Popwich is valid, sorry we don't make the rules :)There are actually 4 chapters but we're on mobile so we can't edit that now





	1. Chapter 1

I. Nobility

From the time I was first summoned, I had decided the world was a terrifying place. The nobleman who was my Master Attendant had decided I was special from the second he laid eyes on me. The chef's guild classified me as a Food Soul suited to domestic work, but I had always lived an easy life with the nobleman.  
“It's very difficult to summon a Food Soul like this,” the leader of the guild told him when she came to visit. “You should be proud.”  
My Master Attendant was a rather prideful man already, and so he took no time in spreading the word of this. Therefore, other people of the court were quite envious, though I suspected they'd been jealous of him even before.  
Status mattered to him more than nearly anything, and he would often speak to me about this.  
“Popcorn, why is it that you often shy away from going places with me? You know that I've always wanted a special Food Soul like you, and now that you're here, what's the use if people don't see you?”  
I stayed silent. I'd seen the terrible power plays of the court, and I didn't want anything to do with these people who constantly backstabbed each other. But the contract meant I'd have to go at some point.  
Ah, this place really isn't a good one for me. Maybe people like my Master Attendant thrive here, but I'm weaker than he is.  
“Well, we are going to the Duke's banquet.”  
So I really had to go there with him.


	2. II. Trauma

We arrived at the banquet, it was full of people. My heart pounded at the sight of many gathered around in such a small space. I felt nauseous as we progressed closer to the table with the most people, their eyes all on me. My Master Attendant sat down and motioned me to sit down with him. They all seemed to know each other, they chatted so casually it was almost scary.   
I honestly felt a vague discomfort, and I was so distracted I couldn't possibly expected what happened next.  
There was a quick flash where I heard a shot go off, and then there was a roar of chaos as many of the nobles and their Food Souls ducked to the ground.  
It almost seemed beautiful as I, in a trance, was watched blood fly through the air.  
Humans are on this planet for such a finite time, and yet these people choose to spend it on these silly pursuits of power and money when they already have so much.  
So if I become the way my Master Attendant wants me to become, will I also use my life to do this? Does it even matter? This may be just a blink of an eye to me.  
A blink of an eye… and then I felt like I was dissipating away, I didn't belong here and I was finally leaving.  
It hurts… why do I feel like something's missing? The hollow feeling refused to leave, and I was floating without any direction.


	3. III. Pursuit

So my Master Attendant, who'd I'd only known for a few weeks, really was dead. Now I saw that he'd only been a pawn in someone else's game, it seemed to me that he'd never been as important as he made himself out to be. There were people who really were great, and had real power and status that couldn't be granted by just a title.  
I have to make myself the player, so I can't be controlled like a pawn. I have to be strong, unlike him. In this society, you need to establish yourself as the greater one, that's what I realized. Just considering yourself as what they call you doesn't mean you are important at all. It's just a game, and you can't let yourself be played with.

Now I saw it. If my life would last forever, there was nothing to be gained by wasting away with fear.  
These people had hardened their hearts so that they could see others as merely a means to their goals.  
Bitterly, I thought that as long as I stayed here, I'd have to change. I couldn't leave, I'd soon fade away. Without this court, as terrible as it was, I wouldn't be anyone at all.

I have to become like them, highering my status more than anything. I'd rather be like that than what had turned out my Master Attendant to be. The weaks will fade sooner or later, but the strong will stay.   
Even at this point, I knew I had made my decision. 

There really wasn't any turning back. Once I made this my goal, I'd never be able to abandon it.  
With this I gave in to the Court's promises of wealth and a lavish lifestyle, with no other choice. I passed through my days in practically a stupor, and yet I became known as a person of great prestige.


	4. VI. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok we're not dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalalalalalalalala  
> Happiness

On one particular day, I met someone. I was only going for a stroll when suddenly that annoying guy came up to me.

“Hey, if you're that really famous Food Soul, can't you help me with my debt? I'll pay you back someday.”

“Bold of you to assume that I'm willing to help, do you really think that I'll help someone who's so lowly and poor, that they have to go on the streets asking for money?”

He just shrugged “Just thought you might, after all, the words of your nobility made you seem better than that.”

My old instinct tried to kick in, I felt like I somehow had to apologise, but I fought it back.  
“You heard of my status, yet you still greet me with such disrespect, do you really think someone as perfect as me, will give you pity that you don't deserve?” 

A gambler like Sandwich who was held in such disdain for his debt had absolutely nothing to do with me. And yet I couldn't help feeling sorry for him, even though he was bothering me. Still, though, the other nobles would think me weak if I repaid his debts for him.

I averted my eyes from him, guilt washed over me. I can't be weak, but I still can't get rid of the feeling that I somehow owe him something. Even though he tried to seem strong, I can still see the pleading gleam in his eyes. 

He wasn't exactly desperate, but it was enough  
to make him beg.

“Oh well, I guess I knew that was gonna happen”  
He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arms. It wasn't intentional, it was still my instinct. Yet it still felt different. “I-I, I'll consider it.” 

My first encounter with him ended there, but it certainly wouldn't be the last time I saw him. I have to admit, he slowly grew on me.

We met more often after that, and even though I don't want to admit it, I enjoyed hanging out with him. He was nicer than I originally thought, as I seemed to seek out his company more. I eventually realized I felt more lonely than anything, but I still held my status. I did end up paying for his debt, and he seemed thrilled when I agreed to. I requested for him to not tell anyone, and he agreed. It seemed that maybe I could let loose sometimes. Even if I have to hold up the promise of my nobility and him at the same time.

Ah, this life has been easier and harder than I expected. I'd thrown myself from one path to the other, the road clear as day, but Sandwich makes it harder to see where it leads.

Strangely, I don't think I mind as much as I thought I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU Food Fantasy said kpoppie rights


	5. V. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send us bald thots and we'll do more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert stupid things*

Popcorn was an arrogant and wealthy member of the king's court who held others in great contempt after his Master Attendant died.

However, this began to change when he met a gambler named Sandwich.

One day some weeks after they'd first met, they were sitting in a dark movie theater together.

The bright screen shines on Sandwich's face, and Popcorn glanced over. They made slight eye contact, Popcorn felt his heart skip a beat. A light blush dusted his face as he looked away quickly.

The movie ended and they walk out of the theater (duh).

Sandwich smiled happily, “Nice date.”

Popcorn stopped in his tracks and slowly took in what Sandwich had said, his heart beating faster than ever. 

A light chuckle came from Sandwich, “Well, c'mon then." 

At that moment, Popcorn felt like he smiled for real in first time, in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your fic, and there's your ship, now give us money

**Author's Note:**

> STAN TWICE-Tang  
> See my 31 days of ff post to understand what this is :D  
> You don't need to, but you'll know where this came from


End file.
